


New Growth

by Shaloved30



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: A Violet Bordelon character study of sorts with a walk down memory lane.Inspired by episode, Next to Nothing -1x09, and the three talks Violet had last night. Two with Nova, and one with Hollywood.Contains dialogue spoilers. Mentions of all the family.





	

Violet had just finished adding the last bit of coconut oil to her thinning coils of now mostly silver hair when reaching for a fresh head wrap caused her to catch the reflection in the vanity mirror. She looked tired. Past just the physical, and she knew it. For the first time, she truly felt what she was trying to tell Hollywood a couple months ago right after losing Ernest.

Violet felt old.

She sighed deeply, staring back at herself as she started to feel the itch creep up her fingers and on the backs of her hands. And she rubbed. One palm against the back of the other. She knew it was her nerves again, the last few days she hadn’t been able to stop herself most the time. Unless Micah would catch her. He was always keeping his curious gaze on her a bit longer now for some reason. She’d noticed he’d been around the kitchen a lot more. Asking if she needed any help every time she would pause for a taste too long stirring a pot or reaching in a cabinet.

He reminded her so much of his mama when she was that age. Always so eager and wanting to be in the mix. Violet always tried to make sure she had something to keep her busy too. Anything to keep her from slipping outside as soon as her big sister and little brother came stomping in the kitchen behind her, arm and arm- or more like Nova dragging little Ralph Angel, and making a fuss.

She would often find Charley sitting up under that big tree in the back not soon after. Task done and spot extra tidy beforehand always, but she would slip right out without a word when she was done. Charley would always be in the same spot. Knees up to her chest and her thin arms wrapped around her legs too tight, staring at the garden. Violet was never quite sure why.

Charley had picked the spot to start digging and decided what would go in every row. It was Nova however who helped her plant it. Ralph Angel was too interested in the worms in the fresh soil, but he was sure they would somehow help keep his sister’s squirming about something and on the move - just like him.

_Those plants that were ripped from the ground can regrow. Put them back in the dirt. They’ll take root again._

Nova’s words from earlier today played back in her ears and Violet smiled just so, thinking about how they’d all grown from knot knees, mud _sandwiches_ -cause Ra never used anything but his hands so no pies, and thick cornrows or French braids of various lengths bouncing around her yard.

The girls either giving direction or talking to barely sprouting rows of deep brown earth with hints of first green, to two incredible women and one stronger than she realized, man. All back home now, doing just that. Setting down roots again, and planting new seeds with Micah and Blue.

Ernest must be beaming down with pride. And True, too.

Feeling the tingles subside finally, Violet grabbed her head wrap and slipped it on.

As much as it hurt right now to admit it Hollywood was right. And Nova too. It _was_ her time. She just had to figure out what to do with it.

In the morning, she’d try.


End file.
